I Just Can't Do This Any More
by 08CullenGirl
Summary: This Is my take on my Favourite Non Wilson moment when sonny gives will the ' Coffee for live Card' I have always wondered what if will had realized that he had feelings for Sonny too. xxxx
1. Chapter 1

'' I Just Can't Do This Any More''

This Is my take on my Favourite Non Wilson moment when sonny gives will the '' Coffee for live Card'' I have always wondered what if will had realized that he had feelings for Sonny too. xxxx

For So Long sonny had pulled it off being just pals with will, but after today's Episode he just didn't know if and could he keep doing this to himself it was slowly killing him inside, For so long he had been kidding himself that he would be fine with just having will in his life as a really good friend .

He knew that he had promise will that he would be there for him any time but it was just getting to hard for Sonny , so he decided that he would take a few days off and go camping maybe it was time to move on, if he put some distance between him and will then with time his feelings would fade , he will miss him but today just proved that sonny can't be just friends anymore ''.

Sonny went into the office and made some calls to get all the ordered items in for chad and the staff so that they didn't need to worry about it and got his jacket and headed for home to back his bag but on the way he spotted will heading his way he tried to find a way out of this but he had been spotted by will already so couldn't do much.

'' hi Sonny you finished for the day already '' will walked up to stand near him as they talked but stepped back a bit .

'' Look I was kinda in a hurry so maybe we can catch up later O'K '' sonny said as he started head off not giving will any chance to answer.

Sonny made it back to his Flat as he started to pack his Camping gear into the bag that he used for times like this he couldn't help but think of Will remembering how he looked this morning and felt in his arms.

'' Knock Knock '' Sonny walked over and opened the front door .

'' Can I come in please we need to talk Sonny

'' Sure I guess'' stepping back to let him in only to shut the door after will walk in.

Will looked around he could see some clothes on his bed and a big huge bag sitting on the floor

'' You going away for a few days '' will asked as he turned around to face Sonny .

'' yes I am heading off early in the morning for a few a week , I just need a break from here ''

'' And you weren't going to tell me before you left , some friend you are Sonny'' will joked.

'' Maybe I don't want to be anymore '' slightly snapping out the last word harder than he wanted it to be but he couldn't take it back now so he just hoped that will hadn't taken it the wrong way .

Will was a bit shocked and hurt to hear that from sonny, he really didn't know what to to say or how to

react to that so he turned around and headed for the door .

'' Have a Good Time away '' and was gone shutting the door behind him.

Sonny knew that had been a mean just then but he just couldn't do it anymore as he started to pack there was a knock at his front door so he went to answered it

It wasn't will but his Cousin Abigail instead .

'' Hi can I come in ''

''Yes why not ''

''You want to tell what has you so worked up that you have to dropped everything to go camping mid week when it's only three more days till the weekend and you could go then''

'' I just can't do it anymore it hurts to much I tried but I need to move on and today just proved it for me '' throwing his clothes on the bed out of sheer frustration

'' Sonny what are you talking about ''

''I have wanted to be with will from the second I met him, I liked him from day one but as time went passed I fell hard for him , but he was with Gabby so I knew that it was a waist of time so I kept my feelings for him to myself and I have been fine with just being friends if it mean's I still get to be near him everyday from a safe Distance.

But Today something happened it was my own stupid Fault that I let it happened I wasn't even thinking normally we are fine when we Interact as mates but I Lost it Today and I let my real feelings show for him. It made me realize that I can't be around him anymore like that , it took all my willpower to act on my feelings today when he was in my arms , I have been fooling myself that it would work out fine but I was so wrong.

'' What happened tell me I won't judge you I love you and have your back ''

Well We were fooling around because I was going to give him a Coffee Card for Life , and not even realizing what I was doing I had put it behind my back so that he would have reach for it.

During this time we had started to fool around a bit differently than we should have and he ended up being a lot closer to me than a normal person should be .

For Will it would mean nothing but me I found myself starting to react to his body being in my personal space, all I wanted to do was take will further into my arms and kiss him like I have wanted and dreamed every night.

''I have woken up nearly every night from dreams that have will and I being together in the bed , I have dreams where we are marry and happy with children or I am showing him the world , I want to grow old with him by my side but I know that it will never happen in real life only but only in my dreams and I just take it anymore to be near him and not have him like I want so fucking bad so I need time to

breath so I am going away for a few days and when I get back I will be able to tell him that we can't be friends anymore , even though it will kill me to turn by back on will after promising him that I would be his friend I need no I have too to be able to breath normal again''

''Sonny you don't think that maybe you and will should talk before you make this final decision about not being friends with him , Sonny give will a chance he might surprise you ''

'' No Abigail it won't work as Will won't ever admit that he is gay ever and I just can't sit about and wait for some thing that will never come true for me ,so if you don't mind I have a lot to do before I leave I don't mean to be rude but I need you to go so that I can focus on this as I can't lose it and if we keep talking about him I will''

''Alright I will leave you alone but I think you are being silly and I think you will be sorry in the end but it's your life and your decision in the end stay safe while you are camping Cousin '' shutting the door behind her .

Will had found himself standing at the spot that he had met sonny remembering back to that day he met him for the first time , and then when he found out that sonny wasn't into girls if he was really honest with his own deep feelings he was actually kinda happy , and he has never been happier since sonny came to Salem .

And if he stopped fighting what was going on with him since meeting Sonny he knew that he could be happy ,he never knew if he was really into to men that way but today with after the coffee card moment he was really sure that yes was into men but mostly it was sonny that he was starting to wake up too , he would wait for sonny to come back from his camping trip and try to fix this before it goes any further .

Abigail went looking for Will she needed to find him fast hoping that what she had seen slowly happening with both her dear Cousins was for real , not real where to look she went to a place that maybe was something for them both .

Abigail found will at the one spot that she had hoped he had gone too , he look so lost and lonely , she walked over to him not real sure if she was doing the right thing by letting him know that she knows his secret that he has been hiding for so long.

''What are you doing here when you should be back there with him , Come on will don't let the best thing walk away from you because you scare of how our families are going to take it that your gay , I love you both so much and I want you happy ' '

''Abigail it doesn't matter even if I did have feelings for him it's too late he doesn't want me around anymore , and I can't be like that , god my father freaked out when he saw us fooling around he said that it was sending the wrong Signal to people , maybe it is better for us to not be friends anymore ,Anyway he is better off finding someone that doesn't have a screwed up life''

'' Is that what you want to do will '' Abigail could see the tears welling up her cousins eyes

'' Then stop fighting what you want to do and go and do it before it's too late and when the time comes I will be there for you both''

Will got up and headed back to sonny hoping that it wasn't too late as he walked he sorted out his thoughts and words to know what to say .

Twenty minutes later will was standing at sonny's front door for the second time today.

''knock ''knock'' will waited silently freaking out inside for the door to be open .

Sonny opened the door as was mad to see that will had come back after what he had said to him just hours ago .

'' what do you want will?'' sonny asked

''Can I please come in I need to talk to you before you leave for camping trip it can't wait till you get back if our friendship mean't anything to you ''

'' Fine but you can't stay long'' as he stepped back for the second time for will

Will had wanted to talk to sonny but he could see that it wasn't going to be easy so taking a deep breath he slowly turned around to face him hoping that he wouldn't make a Complete fool of himself by taking a chance like this .

''Sonny when I left here I found myself wandering around and I ended up at the place where we first met at first I didn't know why I went there until I started to think back to that day when you came to town ,you have been there for me since day one just as a dear friend , we hung out working on the web site with chad and that was cool but as days weeks went by it was just us and I was cool with that , you were there for me when I needed someone to talk too , you never push me into anything that I was going through , you were if I need a shoulder to cry on or just too talk so many times I look for you and you were there just being a good friend and I love you for that .

When sonny didn't say anything back will got more comfortable and started with what he wanted sonny to really know silently praying that at the end of this he would be in his arms again .

'' Remember that day when we met and I was a bit cold at first, well it wasn't because off being chad 's Loyal friend , I was actually mad that you were taken already as I found my self interested in you , that's why I was so rude to you, Sonny I was already confused with my feelings ,and then you walk into town and turn it upside down on me when we would hangout just as friends I was happy and then chad couldn't always show up and I was secretly happy as I had you to myself , you never pushed me even though you knew that I was fighting a battle that was losing each day that I had you in my life I would look forward to our cuddles as it got me closer to you and times when I had my back turned I felt your eyes on me and I felt amazing to think you were watching me like that ,it was making easier for me to except that I was gay and that what I was feeling wasn't wrong or bad but it was love .

So stepping into Sonny personal space again for the second time today will answered his question

'' Sonny I want you ''

Hey Readers!

should I continue this one ? 


	2. Chapter 2

''I Just Can't Do This Any More''

Chapter Two!

Firstly I would Like To say a Big Thank you For all the Kind Words To Me about this one Story Line , It mean's a lot to me that you cared enough to track me down via emails while you were on Holidays so Thank you from the bottom of my heart xxx

SONNY could feel his heart racing even faster as WILL stepped closer to him , he had wished so many times for this moment to come true , but now that it was, he was slightly freaking out.

WILL 's heart was starting to Race Too, and he was so nervous and wasn't real sure how or what to do but he could hear his heart beating faster as he was Getting closer to SONNY so he guessed that he was making the right move .

WILL just looked at SONNY slowly taking in everything about this person ,Yes they had been friends for awhile.

But WILL was really and Truly seeing SONNY for the first today .

It was like he had just woken up from a very long sleep in which was had been living a lie all his life,

and now things and people were looking so different to Him .

WILL had always seen SONNY as a dear friend for life but now looking at the guy standing in front of him , he could only focus on the beautiful big brown eyes and the lips that were chewing due to nerves ,as his his eyes moved done SONNY'S frame , he noticed that SONNY had changed and that he was wearing his sweats now, WILL'S own body was starting to feel things that he had never really felt before , Yes he thought SONNY was very cute that first day when they first met but he would have never thought that it would lead to this being something more .

WILL could see that SONNY was starting to freaked out with the way that he had been looking at him but WILL just couldn't help it as he was liking what was standing in front of him.

Suddenly WILL had a overpowering need to kiss SONNY he had always noticed that when he was nervous or thinking he would lick his lips with the tip of his Tongue but now it had a whole new meaning to watch SONNY lick his lips.

So WILL leaned forward taking his time in case SONNY didn't want this to happen just yet , but instead SONNY reached for him pulling his body closer to his own stopping and doubts for WILL.

Being that this was all knew to WILL he was only guessing that kissing was the same but as soon as SONNY 'S Tongue Caressed against his own nothing was the same, he felt a overpowering Sensation from his toes all way up to the top of his head, it was like his whole body and all senses were finally realizing what a real kiss was , SONNY could feel that he and WILL were getting aroused so he pulled back slightly, letting go of WILL as they both needed some air and SONNY needed to step away from Will before he did something to push WILL away , Yes he was kissing him and telling him that he had feelings for him .

But SONNY didn't want to make an sudden moves towards WILL that would lead to WILL taking a step into a new world that he wasn't really ready for just now , so SONNY would keep his Emotions in hand when it came to getting to work up around Will , he would wait for WILL to be ready and Comfortable with his feelings just being kissed and told that he had feelings was a reason to be happy for him was enough now.

'' SONNY ARE YOU STILL PLANNING ON GOING CAMPING NOW '' He didn't want to sit on the bed with SONNY making him feel anymore nervous ,so instead WILL slowly slid down the door onto the floor and leaned up against the door looking up at SONNY sitting on his bed .

'' WILL I SHOULD REALLY GO AS CHAD IS TAKING THE TIME OFF TO AFTER THE SHOP FOR ME AND I HAVE ALREADY PAID FOR THE CAMPING SITE , IT WILL ONLY BE THREE WEEKS THAT WILL GIVE YOU TIME TO FEEL MORE AT EASE WITH YOUR NEW LIFE AND WORKED OUT IF AND WHEN YOU TELL YOUR FAMILY , WITH ME BEING AWAY IT WILL GIVE YOU TIME TO SORT OUT YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR ME,IF YOU STILL FEEL THE SAME WAY ''

'''SONNY CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION ABOUT SOMETHING THAT I HAVE BEEN WONDERING''

'' WILL OF COURSE YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING ''

'' DO YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR ME THAT IS MORE THAN BEING JUST FRIENDS AND IF SO WHEN DID YOU REALIZE THAT''

''WELL I GUESS THAT I WAS KINDA ATTRACTED TO YOU FROM THE FIRST DAY THAT ABIGAIL INTRODUED US , BUT I KNEW THAT YOU WEREN'T OUT OR EVEN READY, I WAS ALWAYS HOPING THAT ONE DAY YOU WOULD REALLY SEE ME, BUT YOU NEVR DID SO I MADE FRIENDS WITH YOU AND CHAD INSTEAD AND I TOLD MYSELF THAT I COULD BE JUST FRIENDS WITH YOU , BUT AS TIME WENT ON IT GOT HARDER TO NOT LOOK AT YOU THAT WAY AND I THEN ONE DAY I REALIZED THAT I HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SO BAD .

SO I WENT OUT WITH GUYS TO TRY AND FORGET YOU THAT WAY ,BUT MY HEART WANTED YOU AND IT HURT THAT I WOULD NEVER HAVE YOU LIKE THAT SO I MADE A CHOICE TO SHUT DOWN MY FEELINGS FOR YOU LIKE THAT AND JUST MOVE ON WITH YOU IN MY LIFE AS A DEAR FRIEND AND I WAS DOING SO WELL WITH THAT.

BUT TODAY THAT CHANGED I LET MY WALL DOWN THAT I HAD BEEN KEEPING UP AROUND YOU , I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE THAT I HAD UNTILL IT WAS TOO LATE , I LET YOU SEE THE REAL ME IN THAT ONE STUPID MISTAKE,FOR SO LONG I HAD BEEN FOOING MYSELF THAT I COULD BE NEAR YOU AS A FRIEND AND NOT WANT MORE TO TAKE YOU IN MY ARMS OR TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU AND WANT YOU''

''SONNY THAT DAY THAT WE WERE PLAYING POOL AND I ASKED YOU IF YOU HAD ANYONE IN YOUR LIFE THAT YOU , IT WAS ME WASN'T IT , YOU LOVED ME EVEN BACK THAT FAR ''

'' Y ES IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU THAT I WANTED IN MY LIFE BUT I HAD EXCEPT THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD NEVER ADMIT TO YOURSELF AND FAMILY THAT YOU WERE LIVING A LIE WITH WHO YOU REALLY WERE INSIDE , SO I DECIDED THAT I WOULD STAND BY YOU AS A FRIEND IF THAT WAS ALL IT EVER WAS TO BE FOR ME ''

WILL had got up of the floor and was walking towards SONNY on the bed he picked the bag up and placed it on the floor near the bed and sat down facing SONNY , he grabbed SONNY'S hands and held them in his hands as he looked into SONNY'S brown eyes and said .

'' I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO REALIZE TO WHAT I HAVE BEEN HIDING AND THAT I MADE YOU SUFFER FOR HAVING FEELINGS FOR ME FROM A DISTANCE FOR THIS LONG ,IF ONLY I HADN'T TAKEN SO LONG TO SEE WHAT I HAD STANDING RIGHT OF ME WE COULD BE TOGETHER A LONG TIME BY NOW BUT INSTEAD I AM HEAR ASKING YOU NO PLEADING TO YOU TO GIVE ME A CHANCE TO TELL MY FAMILY THAT I AM GAY AND THAT IN A SINGLE HEART BEAT YOU TURNED MY LIFE UPSIDE DOWN AND THAT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU , BECAUSE SONNY YOU HAVE HAD MY HEART IN YOUR HANDS FOR A LONG TIME TOO AND TODAY MADE ME REALIZE JUST HOW MUCH WANT TO BE IN YOUR ARMS TOO AND THAT I DON'T WANT TO HIDE ANYMORE''

''WELL IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A CHAT WITH THEM WHILE I AM AWAY IT'S UP TO YOU IF YOU FEEL READY FOR THAT TALK , BUT DON'T DO IT JUST FOR ME , O'K I WOULD NEVER FORCE YOU INTO IT UNTILL YOU ARE REALLY SURE TO BE OUT TO YOUR FAMILY AND BE SEEN TO GETHER , YOU KNOW WE CAN BE TOGETHER AND NOT BE VERY PUBLIC WITH OUR AFFECTION TILL YOU FEEL AT EASE WITH BEING SEEN LIKE THAT WITH ME ''

''SONNY WHAT TIME WILL YOU HEAD OFF IN THE MORNING FOR YOUR CAMPING TRIP '' WILL really wanted to lean over and kiss SONNY but he didn't after what SONNY had said about going slow

'' Well I WAS GOING TO TRY AND GET GOING BY 5 AM '' SONNY REALLY wanted to reach out for WILL but he didn't as he didn't want to start anything that would only lead to a very cold shower for both boys .

'' Well I HAD BETTER GO AND LET YOU FINNISH PACKING AND GET A EARLY NIGHT , SO HAVE FUN BUT STAY SAFE AND COME BACK TO ME , BECAUSE I WOULD REALLY LIKE US TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER AGAIN ''

WILL got up off the bed and started to head for the door not completely ready to say goodnight or goodbye to SONNY .

SONNY couldn't help but checkout WILL'S backside as he followed him to the door , he had been so focused with his thoughts about that backside of WILLS'S that he didn't see that WILL was turning around to face him and that he was leaning against the door looking back at him.

'' SONNY I REALIZE THAT YOU WANT US TO GO NICE AND SLOW FOR ME TO BE COMFORTABLE WITH MYSELF BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HERE OR YOU WITHOUT GETTING MY GOODNIGHT/GOODBYE KISS , SO UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT ME TO LEAVE HERE , YOU HAD BETTER GET THAT CUTE BACKSIDE OVER HERE AND KISS YOUR MAN UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT KISS AT ALL ''

He didn't need to be asked a second time so stepped between WILL'S legs and he kissed his boyfriend like had wished and dreamed for so long , WILL pulled at SONNY'S t-shirt bringing him closer enough that he wasn't even sure where his body started and SONNY'S stopped WILL was so focused on enjoying every new Sensation that it body was feeling and he could feel that SONNY was enjoying it too he could hear and feel what his kissing was doing to SONNY it was amazing to think that he was causing this reaction and he was just learning , SONNY could feel that he was going to lose his control if he didn't stop right now so he pulled back away from WILL even though all he wanted to do is lay WILL down on his bed and make out some more .

'' IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T LOVE HAVING YOU LIKE THIS FINALLY IN MY ARMS, BUT I REALLY NEED YOU TO GO NOW SO THAT I DON'T GIVE IN TO WHAT I REALLY WANT TO DO WITH YOU IN THIS ROOM ,SO YOU NEED TO GO NOW AND I NEED TO HAVE VERY COLD SHOWER , WILL I LOVE YOU BUT IF YOU STAY ANY LONGER AND LOOKING LIKE YOU DO RIGHT NOW I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT I KNOW THAT I CAN'T DO SLOW AT THE TIME''

Looking at SONNY was thinking the same thing about not going slow but he knew that SONNY wasn't go to let anything happen when he was going away for the weeks, plus when they did make love for the first time , WILL already knew that he wouldn't be able keep his hands to himself so he needed to tell his family and friends while SONNY was away .

''SONNY ALRIGHT I WILL GO NOW, BUT ONLY BECAUSE I AM FEELING THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU TOO SO JUST BE CARFUL AND HURRY BACK TO ME ''

'' I PROMISE THAT I WILL BE SAFE AND COME BACK TO YOU AND I PROMISE TO TEXT YOU EVERNIGHT BEFORE I GO TO SLEEP , I WILL MISS YOU EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY ''

'' O'K WELL I GUESS I WILL SEE YOU IN THREE WEEKS '', Will turn around to open the front door , he really wanted to kiss SONNY goodbye but he wouldn't unless SONNY made the move towards him , but SONNY didn't as he didn't want to make it any harder than it was to say goodbye so just a simple Caress of his cheek for both was the goodbye for now SONNY watched WILL walk away from him.

And it was just pure torture but he wouldn't give in to his wants or desires until will been out to his family he knew that he was being selfish but he had been hurt by someone that was living a lie and he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't give his heart and soul away to someone that wasn't really completely and comfortable with own Sexuality.

So SONNY was going to wait for WILL because he was worth waiting for , he didn't know how it was going to take for him to tell his family as SONNY knew that WILL'S family was completely different so he didn't know how they would take the news that WILL was gay, but SONNY knew in his

heart that WILL was the one for him, so he would wait forever now that he knew that WILL was feeling the same that he was interested in him both Emotional and physically was going to make it much harder for SONNY not to make a move on WILL now that he knew that he was interested in him like that , he was going to miss not seeing WILL everyday but it was good .

WILL was walking through the H,T,C when his phone started to ring so he answered it, it was his mother asking if he would be home for tea as his father had to fly out tomorrow for a business Trip and he would be away for three months.

So WILL said that he was on his way , after hanging up from his mother , he started to slightly freakout , could he do it and tell them tonight before Lucas flew out of Salem.

As he headed for his mother's place he tried to workout in his head what he was going to say, by the time he got there it was rolling around in his mind how he would tell them after tea , he knew that his younger sister and brother was having a sleep over at their father's house so WILL wouldn't have to worry about them hearing what he was going to tell his mum and dad .

Just as WILL made it to the front door his phone got a message so he pulled it out and opened to see what who it was .

'' I MISS YOU AND YES I LOVE YOU '' seeing that took away any doubt that WILL was having about telling his family about being gay , so he quickly typed back a message to SONNY.

'' I LOVE YOU TOO AND MISSED YOU SO MUCH , I WANTED SO MUCH TO KISS YOU BUT I DIDN'T , I AM GOING TO TELL MY FAMILY TONIGHT AS I WANT US TO BETOGETHER WHEN YOU GET BACK TO ME '' . WILL hit the send button and opened the door .

'' HEY MUM , DAD WHAT TIME DOES YOUR FLIGHT LEAVE IN THE MORNING ?'' '' as he closed the door and went and put his coat on the hook for the coats .

'' WILL I FLY OUT AT 9AM AS I HAVE SOME MEETINGS BEFORE I LEAVE FOR THE AIRPORT , WHY DO YOU ASK WILL?''

'' WELL I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU BOTH ABOUT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT THAT CAN'T WAIT TILL YOU GET BACK HOME DAD , I WOULD HAVE LIKE MORE TIME BUT WITH YOU LEAVING IT CAN'T WAIT ''

''WELL WILL WE COULD TALK NOW IF YOU NEED TOO AS TEA ISN'T QUITE READY '' just then he felt his phone go off with a message tone , needing to know what SONNY had said he got his phone out to see it .

'' LOVE YOU BE BRAVE BUT IF YOU NEED ME I WILL OPEN THE DOOR FOR YOU '' he couldn't help but smile at that .

Lucas had been watching WILL look at his text message and when he smiled after reading it ,he was interested in what his son had to say .

'' WILL DOES IT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHAT I WALK INTO TODAY AT SONNY'S COFFEE HOUSE ?''

'' YES DAD IT DOES , ACTUALLY AND SINCE YOU HAVE BROUGHT IT UP NOW , WE MIGHT AS WELL SIT DOWN NOW , WILL WALKED OVER TO THE COUCH SITTING DOWN HE TOOK A DEEP BREATH AS HIS PARENTS SAT DOWN TOO.

''SO FOR A LONG TIME I HAVEN'T BEEN HAPPY WITH MY LIFE, I HAVE BEEN LIVING A LIE FOR TOO LONG , AND I DON'T WANT TO ANYMORE AS IT'S SLOWLY KILLING ME INSIDE OUT , I LOVE MY FAMILY BUT WE ARE VERY FUCKED UP FAMILY AND YOU CAN'T DENY THAT , I FOR THAT REASON I HAVE STAYED BY MYSELF AND NOT GET INTERESTED IN ANYONE , BUT I CAN'T AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE, I SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY JUST LIKE YOU ARE, BUT I CAN'T LIE ANYMORE I HAD HOPED TO HAVE MORE TIME BUT I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO BE BACK IN THREE MONTHS.

''I WANT TO START REALLY LIVING BECAUSE I HAVEN'T, MY DAYS ARE SPENT EITHER WORKING FOR EJ , OR STUDYING MY FRIENDS ARE LIVING AND DATING EACH OTHER , AND I WAS REALLY O'K WITH THAT FOR A LONG TIME BUT NOW I DON'T WANT THAT HORRIBLE AND LONLY LIFE AND FOR THAT TO START I NEED TO TELL YOU BOTH SOMETHING ABOUT MYSELF , YOU SEE I HAVE BEEN KEEPING A SECRET FROM YOU ALL ABOUT ME THAT I AM GAY AND THAT I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE '',

WILL could see that his mother was wanting to ask a question about something.

'' MUM WHAT IS THAT YOU WANT TO ASK ME ''

'' WHEN DID YOU REALLY KNOW THAT YOU WERE GAY''

'' IT'S SONNY THAT YOU LOVE ISN'T IT WILL ?''

'' YES DAD IT IS ''

'' BUT I DIDN'T REALIZE UNTILL JUST RECENTLY THAT SONNY HAD FEELINGS FOR ME TOO , I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW A WONDERFUL AND VERY TALENTED YOUNG MAN COULD EVEN BE INTERESTED LIKE HE HAS FOR SO LONG, HE TOLD ME THAT HE HAS LOVED ME FOR A LONG TIME BUT HE DIDN'T WANT TO PUSH ME INTO ANYTHING THAT I WASN'T READY TO ADMIT , HE COULD SEE ME SLOWLY FALLING APART FROM THE INSIDE BECAUSE I WAS FIGHTING AND HIDING THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF ME ''

'' SONNY TOLD ME THAT YOU WILL NEED TIME TO AJUST TO THE NEWS ABOUT ME , YES I WANT THIS AND I AM HAPPY AT LAST , MUM I KNOW THAT YOU ARE WORRIED FOR ME BUT PLEASE JUST TRUST ME THAT I AM REALLY O'K WITH SOME OF MY DREAMS, THAT I HAD , WILL NEED TO CHANGE BUT I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS I HAVE SONNY BY MY SIDE '' I DON'T REALLY FEEL ANY FOOD NOW SO I WILL JUST GO AND LET YOU BOTH TALK , BUT THANKYOU FOR LISTENING TO ME , DAD HAVE A SAFE FLIGHT AND STAY SAFE , I LOVE YOU BOTH '' will got up and left his parents sitting on the couch still .

'' Aren't you even mad or worried that WILL just told us that he is gay and that he has been keeping this Secret for so Long and why aren't freaking out like you normally would ''

'' Lucas yes I am mad that my own son didn't think that I would care or understand or even trust me enough to come and tell me something that was tearing him apart for so many years until he was forced by you leaving , and I am so happy that he has finally found that one person in his life that will love him and treat him so much better than we have since I gave birth to him ''

As WILL reached SONNY'S apartment block he got out his phone to send a text to him just to see if he was still up .

'' SONNY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE '' and he hit the send button hoping that he was still awake as it was only 8pm as he waited he couldn't help but wondered what his parents were thinking or if they were having a discussion about him suddenly his phone started to ring so he answered .

'' BABY WHAT IS WRONG , ARE YOU O'K DO YOU NEED ME TO COME OVER TO YOU ''

'' NO I AM FINE REALLY I JUST NEED TO SEE YOU ,CAN I COME UP ''

'' YES I WILL BUZZ YOU IN AS THE FRONT DOOR WILL BE LOCKED NOW ''

SONNY started to freakout wondering why WILL was here and needing to see him after speaking to his parents , Suddenly he was at the door , SONNY walked over to the door and slowly opened the door slightly hoping that WILL was O'K as he didn't sound too bad on the phone call just few seconds .

'' Hi SONNY '' his knees nearly gave out as he could see that SONNY had just recently got out of the shower as he was in sweats and his hair was still damp.

'' Hi WILL '' as he stepped back to let him into the room . 


	3. Chapter 3

'' I can't do This Anymore''

Chapter Three!

WILL noticed that the bag was closed up and leaning against the wall , and he could see the hiking boots placed right next to the BAG, everything was just ready to grab and go for the in the Morning .

Seeing that SONNY was getting ready to go to bed for the night, WILL was thinking that maybe coming here this late wasn't a good idea after all and that he should just home after all.

''WILL WHAT HAPPEN WITH YOUR PARENTS , ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?''

When WILL didn't answer he started to get scared that it hadn't gone well, for WILL with telling his parents that he was gay or, was he here to tell SONNY that he couldn't do it after all.

After a few minutes WILL did start talking but he wouldn't turn around and look Sonny in the face.

'' SONNY! I KNOW THAT YOU WANTED TO GET A EARLY NIGHT! , BUT I JUST DON'T WANT TO GO HOME TO MY FLAT, AND BE ON MY OWN TONIGHT , WHEN I CAN BE HERE WITH MY BOYFRIEND , I JUST NEED TO BE IN YOUR ARMS TONIGHT SO CAN I STAY HERE .

AFTER JUST TELLING MY PARENTS THAT I HAVE BEEN LIVING A LIE FOR MOST OF MY LIFE , I PROMISE THAT I WON'T TRY ANYTHING , BUT I NEED TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW AND NOT ALONE FREAKING OUT AND WONDERING IF I HAVE MADE THE RIGHT DECISION ABOUT COMING OUT TONIGHT .

So SONNY locked the front door , and took WILL'S hand leading him to the bed without a single thought .

'' IS A PAIR OF SWEATS IS THAT ALRIGHT WILL AS THAT IS ALL I HAVE? ''

YES A PAIR OF SWEATS IS FINE THANKS , AND IS IT O'K THAT I GO AND TAKE A SHOWER , I WILL BE QUEIT WHEN I COMEOUT IF YOU HAVE GONE TO SLEEP ''

Sonny went over and pulled a pair out of the bottom draw and threw it at will , both were nervous but for different reasons , Sonny watched Will walked to the bathroom and he heard the door shut , Sonny just got into the bed and laid down trying not to picture a very wet and naked will in the next room.

WILL started to strip off his clothes as he started to go over in his head what he had said to his parents , as he pulled down his boxers and climbed into the shower it suddenly hit home as to what he had just done with finally coming out to his parents and even telling his best friend that he had been keeping his feelings hidden from him , It just become to much for him and he broke down in the shower letting go of all doubts and fears that he could Survive this, as he was crying he tried to keep his sobs to a low noise as he wasn't ready for SONNY to see him like this.

''SONNY could hear that WILL was crying in the shower , he really wanted to go in there and take

WILL into his arms to comfort him as he cried but he just wasn't sure if WILL would want that so SONNY just laid there and waited for WILL to come out when he was ready and if he wanted to talk or cry some more than SONNY would be there to hold him if he wanted to be held by SONNY as let go of all his fears.

After WILL had a good cry he was to worn out to even have a real shower so he turned the water off and got out , he dried his body and put sweatpants on , he took a long look at his Reflection in the mirror seeing that his eyes were red and SONNY would see that WILL had been crying under the Water.

When Will walked back into the room he noticed that all the lights were off but the bed Light was turn on for him to be able to see his way to the bed and that SONNY was facing the other way, and he was sleeping , so WILL pulled back the bedding and carefully climbed in trying not wake SONNY as he climbed in his bed.

WILL turned the light off and laid down onto the pillow, he decided to lay on his back even though he really wanted to be in SONNY'S arms right now , he wouldn't wake SONNY up and let him just see how messed up he was at the moment .

SONNY could tell that WILL was trying to focus on going to sleep for his sake, but his body was just to worked up over the talk to his parents tonight , he couldn't fall asleep in this bed when SONNY was laying right next to him so close that he could reach out and touch, knowing that WILL couldn't help but roll over so that he was facing the same way as SONNY was .

As SONNY Laid awake facing the wall , he could feel WILL'S eyes on him and then Suddenly he could hear WILL whispering some words to a sleeping SONNY .

'' I KNOW THAT I SHOULD BE SAYING THIS TO YOU WHEN YOU ARE AWAKE BUT I JUST CAN'T FACE YOU AND TELL YOU HOW I REALLY FEEL ABOUT MYSELF AND YOU.

I AM SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE , I WILL NEVER TAKE YOU OR YOUR LOVE FOR ME GRANTED , I WILL LOVE ONLY YOU TILL MY HEART GIVES OUT , I WISH I COULD MAKE YOU NOT GO CAMPING, BECAUSE ,I WANT US TO BE TOGETHER ALL DAY AND EVERY NIGHT TO FALL ALSEEP IN YOUR ARMS AFTER WE HAVE MADE LOVE TO EACH OTHER ,BUT I KNOW THAT I CAN'T ASK YOU TO STAY.

WHEN YOU THINK THAT WE SHOULD WAIT UNTILL I AM OUT AND COMFORTABLE WITH US BEING SEEN IN PUBLIC , BUT SONNY EVERY PART OF MY BODY WANTS YOU NOW AND NOT IN THREE WEEKS ''

SONNY was silently crying listening to WILL pour his heart and secrets out because he thought SONNY was sleeping soundly , Listening to those words being spoken by him only made SONNY love WILL more.

As he laid still so many things were running through his mind now , should he stay and start his life with this man that had owned his heart from day one or should go away for the trip knowing that he will miss him every minute and that all he will be thinking and wanting is WILL.

SONNY knew that WILL was still awake as he could feel those beautiful blue working their way down his body even though it was completely dark in the room , he could feel them and it was amazing, but it was also making SONNY 'S willpower of staying away from WILL was quickly fall apart.

Suddenly WILL'S phone got a text ,it was in his back pocket of his jeans on the floor but he could hear it go off so very carefully he climbed out of the bed and walked over to his clothes and went looking for it , he found it and pulled it out of the back pocket of his jeans , and opened his messages to see who it was from , it was his mother .

''WILL WE HAVE TALKED AND WHEN YOUR FATHER GETS BACK, WE WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A FAMILY DINNER TO WELCOME SONNY INTO OUR FAMILY ,I'M SURE THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL US TONIGHT BUT WITH YOUR DAD LEAVING WE REALLY DIDN'T GIVE YOU MUCH TIME TO GET COMFORTABLE TO TELL US SO FOR THAT WE COULDN'T BE ANYMORE PROUDER THAN WE ARE RIGHT NOW WE LOVE YOU ''

WILL went into the bathroom and carefully closed the door and made a phone call as it was only just going on 12;30 so he knew that his mother would still awake .

''HI MUM !DID YOU REALLY MEAN WHAT YOU JUST SENT JUST NOW ,THAT YOU ARE BOTH PROUD OF ME AND THAT YOU WANT TO WELCOME SONNY INTO THE FAMILY, ARE REALLY O'K WITH ME BEING GAY , I MEAN YOU WONT HAVE ANY GRAN CHILDREN UNLESS WE CAN FOSTER OR ADOPTED CHILDREN .

YES MUM I DO , I SEE SONNY AND I TOGETHER FOR VERY LONG TIME HE IS THE ONE FOR ME , UM YES I AM AT HIS PLACE, BUT HE IS SLEEPING AS HE IS GOING TO HEAD OFF IN A FEW HOURS FOR A CAMPING TRIP, NO I COULDN'T GO TO SLEEP TO WORKED UP AFTER COMMING OUT TO YOU BOTH, NO ACTAULLY I WAS THINKING OF SNEAKY OUT QEUITLY TO HEAD HOME AS I JUST CAN'T SLEEP HERE.

, I GUESS SONNY WAS RIGHT AFTER ALL , NO I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU THAT, IT'S BETWEEN US ,LOOK IT'S LATE AND I'M PRETTY SURE YOU ARE DOING PAPERWORK NOW AND I CAN'T STAY IN THE BATHROOM ALL NIGHT TALKING TO YOU ABOUT MY LACK OF SEX BYE MUM AND YES I WILL SAY HI TO SONNY FOR YOU ''. WILL hung up from his call and then he went to the toilet before he went back into the bedroom but when he open the door he realized that light was on and that SONNY was awake and was sitting up in the bed.

'' LOOK I THINK I WILL JUST GO , I CAN'T SEEM TO GET TO SLEEP , SORRY THAT I WOKE YOU UP IF YOU LAY DOWN NOW AND CLOSE YOUR EYES IT USALLY WORKS STRAIGHT AWAY , I WILL JUST DRESSED AND I WILL BE GONE O'K '' ,WILL LEAN DOWN AND PICK UP HIS JEANS AND STARTED TO PUT LEFT LEG IN WHEN SONNY SPOKE ''

''WILL DO REALLY SEE ME AS THE ONE TO GROW OLD WITH AND HAVE CHILDREN WITH YOU ?''

'' YES I DO SONNY! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE ! I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU! , I WANT US TO HAVE KIDS , TO WATCH THEM GROW UP , I WANT US TO BE MARRIED , AND I WANT TO START OUR LIFE NOW ! I KNOW THAT YOU WANTED ME TO WAIT UNTILL I WAS READY.

BUT SONNY MY FAMILY IS ALL THAT MATTERED TO ME AND NOW THAT THEY KNOW , YOU SEE I DON'T CARE IF I LOSE FRIENDS BECAUSE I LOVE BEING KISSED BY YOU AND I MISS YOU ALREADY , I THOUGHT THAT LAYING NEAR YOU WOULD BE ENOUGH FOR TONIGHT BUT I CAN'T DO IT SO I WILL GO AND LET YOU SLEEP IN PEACE'' and will pulled his jeans up and done the zipper up and was reaching down for his top as SONNY sat on his knee's trying to work out if he should go with his heart or follow his Brain .

'' WILL! DID YOU REALLY MEAN WHAT YOU SAID TO YOUR MOTHER ,ABOUT ME BEING THE ONE FOR YOU ?

'' YOU HEARD THAT , WAS YOU AWAKE ALL THE TIME SONNY ''

''YES I HAVE BEEN AWAKE ALL THE TIME I WANTED TO BE HERE FOR YOU .

BUT I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW OR IF YOU WANTED ME TO KNOW SO I JUST LAID STILL LISTENING TO YOU BREATHE, HOPING THAT YOU WERE O'K INSIDE YOUR HEART , I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO PROUD OF YOU AS I AM NOW ,FOR CHOOSING TO TELL THEM STRAIGHT AWAY , I COULDN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE FOR MAKING YOUR DECISION TO START YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW ,YOU KNOW I FEEL THE SAME ABOUT YOU , I WANT EVERYTHING WITH YOU ''

'' YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE BEEN AWAKE ,THEN YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD ME TELL MY MOTHER HOW I AM FEELING ABOUT YOU THAT I WANT NOTHING BUT TO BE WITH YOU NOW, NOT IN THREE WEEKS WHEN YOU COME BACK.

SONNY I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND WANT YOU , I DON'T NEED TIME TO SIT DOWN AND SORT OUT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU ,YES I AM SCARED AND I KNOW THAT IT WILL HURT BUT I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF ME '' he could see that WILL wanted to reach for him .

''WILL IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT YOU , I DO SO BAD ,IT'S JUST THAT I'M SCARED TOO OF GETTING HURT AGAIN .

YOU SEE WHILE I WAS TRAVELLING I FELL IN LOVE WITH A YOUNG MAN AND I THOUGHT HE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME AS MUCH I WAS WITH HIM ,BUT I WAS JUST A PLAYTHING ON SIDE WHILE HIS BOYFRIEND WAS AWAY ON A BUSSINESS TRIP BUT I DIDN'T FIND THAT OUT UNTILL ONE TIME HE FLEW HOME EARLY AS A SURPRISE FOR HIM BUT INSTEAD HE AND WALKED IN ON US.

''HE LIED TO HIM OF COURSE SAYING THAT IT WAS JUST A ONE NIGHT STAND EVEN THOUGH WE HAD BEEN TOGETHER FOR 3 MONTHS ,I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM FOR A WEEK AFTER THAT NIGHT , SILLY ME LET HIM INTO MY HOTEL ROOM AND WE HAD SEX AGAIN AND THEN HE TOLD ME THAT I WAS JUST A BIT OF FUN ON THE SIDE AND THAT'S ALL IT WAS EVER GOING TO BE FOR HIM , BUT POOR ME I WAS JUST SHATTERED AS I GAVE MY WHOLE BODY AND SOUL TO HIM BUT I WAS NOTHING TO HIM .

'' SO I FLEW OUT OF PARIS ON THE LATE FLIGHT AND SHOWED UP HERE AS I NEEDED TO BE NEAR MY PARENTS AS I TRIED TO GET OVER HIM.

WILL YOUR FRIENDSHIP HELPED ME GET OVER, WHAT I THOUGHT WAS REAL LOVE WAS ONLY LUST AND PURE INFATUATION FOR THE GUY .

WHAT I HAVE FELT FOR YOU FROM DAY ONE IS SO MUCH MORE THAN JUST LUST IN MY EYES , I WANT US TO GROW OLD AND WATCH OUR KIDS GROW UP , I WANT TO TAKE YOU TO MY FAVOURITE PLACES AROUND THE WORLD , I WANT TO SEE THE WORLD THROUGH YOUR EYES NOW .

''BUT WILL ALL I ASK YOU OF YOU IS TO GIVE ME A FEW DAYS JUST TO WRAP MY HEAD AROUND THE FACT THAT YOU ARE ACTAULLY INTERESTED IN ME, BECAUSE FOR SO LONG I HAD MADE MYSELF BELIEVE THAT I WOULD NEVER GET WHAT I HAVE REALLY WANTED IN MY LIFE TO BE WITH YOU LIKE THIS , I WON'T GO CAMPING NOW BUT CAN WE JUST TAKE IT SLOW FOR NOW PLEASE BABY ''

''SONNY WE WILL TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED , YOU WAITED FOR ME SO NOW I CAN WAIT FOR YOU , BABY I AM SORRY THAT YOU GOT HURT , I PROMISE THAT I WILL NEVER EVER HURT YOU LIKE THAT EVER , YOU ARE MY WORLD, MY EVERYTHING , YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I GET UP EVERY DAY , IF I DON'T HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ON THE EARTH ANYMORE NOW LETS GO TO BED BECAUSE I AM REALLY TIRED AND I'M COLD JUST STANDING IN MY JEANS ''

'' O'K YOU HOPE IN BUT I NEED TO TAKE A LEAK ''SO SONNY WENT TO THE TOILET AS WILL UNDID HE ZIPPER AND PULLED DOWN HIS JEANS AND QUICKLY JUMPED IN UNDER THE SHEETS .

SONNY came out and climbed into the bed and WILL didn't waist anytime snuggling into SONNY'S arms and SONNY pulled the sheet up over both of them after a few tender kisses they snuggled into their sleep both with smiles on their faces at last . 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny didn't sleep that soundly, having WILL in his arms, it was just too amazing to believe. He just listened to Will's breathing and held his baby very close to his heart. Finally he closed his eyes and went to sleep too.

Will's arm reached out for Sonny, only to find his side of the bed empty, but the bed was just too nice to get up and go looking, so he snuggled back under the blanket and went back to sleep knowing that Sonny would be either climbing back in or he would be waking him up soon.

Twenty minutes later Sonny walked through the door with breakfast and some coffees. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the bed, then placed the coffees and food onto the bedside table.

Sonny climbed onto the bed and started to pull back the bedding to find his sound asleep boyfriend under all the blankets. He was still laying on his stomach, and his well toned arm was laying over his head. Sonny had never seen anything so fucking hot as his boyfriend was looking laying there on his stomach . Sonny still couldn't believe that Will was gay and that he was in his bed sleeping and looking so good in his sweats.

As Sonny looked down at this amazing person that was sleeping in his bed, he suddenly realized that all the fears that he had been having of getting hurt were gone, as he had finally found the ''ONE''. His soul mate. He didn't want to waste anymore time with his old fears of being hurt, because deep down he knew Will would never hurt him. Not after making his own decision of coming out now and not in three weeks when he had time to sort out his words.

Sonny didn't want to freak Will out by straddling his legs, so instead he moved much closer still laying next to him and leaned over to kiss his lips. After a few minutes Will opened his eyes.

''Good morning, baby, did you sleep well? '' Sonny asked will while he looked down at his face .

''I was, but you woke me up, and I was having a wonderful dream about you and me Why are you dressed already, Sonny?"

"Well, while you were sleeping I went and got us breakfast, and I just got back. You have two different muffins to pick from because I didn't know which one you would want. I also got you a cup of coffee."

Sonny started to sit up and move away from Will , but he had other ideas and pulled him back down closer .

"I want my real wake-up kiss before any food. Now get over here!"

Will noticed that Sonny seemed a bit uneasy about it for some reason. He wasn't sure why, so he just asked Sonny straight out

"Sonny, what is wrong? Why aren't we kissing?"

"Will, I can't be half way with you. Are you really sure that you want this kind of relationship with a guy? Telling your family is huge!"

"Sonny, I can't pretend anymore that I don't think about pushing you against a wall just to make out, or that I don't want to hold your hand or kiss you on the cheek or mouth, or to be able to tell my family that I have found my soulmate."

"Yes, you say that you are ready now, but Will, this is not a faze that you can try and then decide it's not you! When you get the looks from your friends and your family members that don't accept you, it can get very rough for some people. If they see you and me being affectionate in public, things might get ugly."

Will moved so that he was sitting up on the bed. He took a deep a breath and began to tell sonny what he was feeling. He needed Sonny to hear this.

"I will never hurt you like he has, can't you see that? I know that I am just coming out to the world and my family, but I don't need any more time to figure out what I want. It's you, Sonny! I want you by my side every minute of every day. If you need us to go slow, then we will, but believe me I am here to stay, and nothing or no one is going to make me walk away from you. I think it would be for the best if we go out for some breakfast. Just let me get dressed and we can get out of here and go to the pub or to your place if you want Chad to know you are still here."

He really wanted to hold his boyfriend's hand but he knew it wasn't a good idea right then. Giving Sonny some space, he took the time to sort out in his head what he was going to say to his grandmother as he was going to tell her his news if she was at the pub.

They walked in and could see that it was packed. Will could see that Ellie was working the morning shift. They quickly grabbed a table and while they waited, Sonny looked at the Menu since he didn't know what he wanted for breakfast. Will would be getting his usual breakfast, so he spent the time gazing at his boyfriend as Sonny read over the menu.

"Will, would you please stop looking at me like that in here?"

"Fine! Just tell Ellie that I want my usual. I'm going to go find my grandmother while we're waiting for our breakfast." Will pushed the chair back slowly and walked away, heading out the back.

Will went straight for the office, knowing that she would be in there if she was here at all. Knocking on the door, he waited for her voice .

''Come in.''

Will opened the door and walked into the office, closing it behind him as he didn't want any of the staff to hear this just yet.

"Well hello, Will. I didn't think you were working today. Not that it isn't nice to see you."

"Well, I'm actually here for breakfast, but I do have something that I need to tell you about myself. You see, Grandmother, I have been living a lie and I don't want to anymore, so I need to tell all my family and friends my secret so that I can really start living my life truthfully."

"What is it, Will?"

"Well you see, Grandmother, I am gay and I have a boyfriend. It's Sonny actually and he's here with me to have breakfast." Will was slightly worried how she would handle it.

"Are you both happy? I will always love you no matter what, you don't have to worry about that. You just go have breakfast with Sonny and tell him his money is not needed here from now on. He's a member of the family now."

Will was a little surprised and it took him a moment to recover. He finally remembered he hadn't answered her question.

"Yes, I am so happy," he told her. Will then leaned over and kissed her cheek before he left the office with a huge smile on his face.

When will made back out front to Sonny, he was surprised to see that his mother was sitting in his seat and they were having a good chat. He walked over and got his cup of coffee then headed for their table.

"Hi, Mum, are you on a coffee break?"

"Yes, I am on my way to a meeting with EJ, but was a bit early so I thought I'd sit down and talk to your wonderful boyfriend. How is your grandmother? Does she know too?"

"Yes, she knows and she still loves me. And Babe, she says that since you are now family, your food is free from now on."

"Well, boys, I will leave you to eat your breakfast in peace since Ellie is on her way with it. Sonny, it was lovely to chat with you."

Both boys were eating their breakfast and enjoying one another's company. Suddenly Will's phone rang. He put his knife and fork down and answered it.

"Hello, Mother, what do you want now?"

"I forgot to ask if you could babysit tonight. Please, if you and Sonny aren't planning anything I would appreciate it. I would have asked your grandmother, but she and John are not back yet. I'm kind of stuck."

"Yeah, I'll do it. Tell them I'll be there around 5pm with pizza and videos. Bye, Mum."

"Thanks, Will."

Sonny finished his food first and pushed the plate to the side of the table. He got up and refilled his coffee. As he was turning around to walk back to the table, he saw that some people were starting to really notice him and Will sitting there together, so without really thinking it through, Sonny walked over and sat down and started to talk a bit louder so that they would be able to hear what he was going to say to Will.

"Well thanks for breakfast, but I should go. I want to catch up on some sleep after the long night we had with the books." And with that Sonny pushed back his chair and was turning around. Just as he started to walk away, he heard a whisper from Will.

"I don't care what they are thinking."

Sonny didn't turn around, but instead headed for the door and walked out, leaving a hurt and confused Will behind.

Sonny headed straight back to his place and got changed into his camping clothes. He needed to get away to think. Grabbing his stuff, he jumped into his car and drove out of town for a few days.

Will knew that Ellie would be grateful to him, so he stood up and got his and Sonny's plates and cups and turned around to head out to the kitchen to save her a little work. When he came back out, as she walked pass him to put the orders in to the cook, she kissed him on the cheek to say thanks. Will headed for the door, trying not to notice the looks and whispers from the people in the room.

Even though he really wanted to go to Sonny's he didn't. Instead he decided to go and tell his Grandmother Kate about his news. He knew that she would be at work also, so Will headed for her office.

Will got to her Office and the receptionist said that he could go in but that she had a meeting in an hour so he had only a few minutes .

Knock Knock!

''Come in!''

Will opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.

''So what did I do to deserve this lovely surprise from my wonderful grandson?''

"I have something that I need you to know about me. I won't keep you long. Grandma, I'm gay and I'm in love with Sonny."

Kate got up from her desk and walked around to stand right in front of Will.

''My dear Will, I have known for quite some time that you were gay. I am so very proud of you for having the courage to tell me. Who else knows?''

"Well, I told my parents last night so Dad would know before he left this morning for Paris. And I just lef the pup after telling Grandma Caroline. John and Grandma Marlena will be away for another two months, so I'll tell them when they get back, and I need a little more time before I tell my uncles."

'' Why the rush to tell us ''

"No reason. Well, I had better go now so that you can get ready for your meeting. Bye!"

Will was out the door before Kate could ask anymore questions that he wasn't ready to answer for her.

He headed to Common Grounds to check in with Chad and to get a real coffee fix. Maybe he could tell Chad. They were close pals, so just maybe he would still be his friend once he learned the truth.

Twenty minutes later he walked in through the door only to be nearly knocked over by a guy leaving who looked kinda pissed off .

''Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!''

''It's fine!"

Will walked over to the counter and sat down on the stool that he had claimed to wait for Chad. While he was waiting he got his phone out and checked the message box, but there was not a single message sent from Sonny. Will was hurt, but he wasn't going to chase him.

Will looked up and noticed that Chad was writing Sonny's name on a piece of paper. He couldn't help but lean in a little more to read what Chad was writing, but when he saw the words he suddenly needed to get out. He got up and walked out of the coffee shop without a goodbye to Chad.

As he walked, he couldn't get the words out of his head.

'Sonny, your ex boyfriend is in town wanting to catch up!'

Will grabbed his phone and dialed Sonny's number. After a few rings his voice came through.

"Hi Will. What are you calling for?"

"Can I come over?"

"I'm not even home, Will. I'm camping because I need some time to think. Why? What do you want, Will?"

"Nothing I guess. By the way, your famous ex is in town wanting a hook-up."

Will ended the conversation and turned his phone off. He was hurting before, but now he was just shattered,. He was starting to really think about not going any further with telling his family and just to forget it all together. '_If the main reason for coming out was such a heart break, why even bother_?' he thought to himself as he was heading home .

Sonny couldn't believe what he had just heard Will say about his ex being in town and looking for him. Suddenly Sonny couldn't think straight about anything. All his mind would let him think was why now after so long, and how did Brian find him. He also wondered how Will found out it was Brian.

Will made it to Sami's that night with minutes to spare. As promised he had pizza and videos in hand, but she could see that something was wrong since he wasn't smiling like he'd been that morning. She was in a hurry, so she decided to let it go...for now.

"I should be back by 11:30, Will."

"Don't hurry home 'cause I might just crash here anyway."

"Alright then. Kids, you be good for your brother, ok?"

Sami walked out the door and looked back at her baby boy. She could really tell that he was hurting about something .

Will placed the dvds on the table for later, and started to get the plates for tea. He grabbed the glasses and bottle of Coke and walked over to the table, pouring the coke into each class. He then knocked on the doors to the kids' rooms to let them know that tea was ready .

''Did we get our own pizza, Will?" asked the girls as they walked into the room. They stopped to kiss him on the cheek as they walked past him.

"Yes, and Johnny and I have our own too."

The four of them caught up with each other's news as they pigged out on pizza.

When the pizza was gone, the girls cleaned the table and rinsed the dirty plates and placed them in the dishwasher for Will. Somehow they could tell that their big brother was hurting, so they would let him be and just sit down and watch the dvds in peace. They soon were settled, one on either side of Will, with Johnny was sitting on his BeanBag on the floor.

Around 9pm they all kissed Will goodnight and went to bed, leaving Will sitting on the couch to think. He couldn't help but wonder if Sonny was missing him and hurting just like he was right now.

Sonny had been so focused on his memories of Brian that he never even gave Will a single thought. That is, until he woke up in the middle of the night in a complete sweat, suddenly remembering the phone call and the way he has been treating Will. He quickly reached for his phone and dialed Will's number, then pressed the send button. Seconds later it went straight to voice mail, telling him the phone had been turned off. At that point he didn't care about anything except packing up and going back to try and fix things before it was too late. He didn't care about the tent, he just jerked it from the ground and threw it in the boot without caring how it was packed. He just needed to get on the road. Throwing his sleeping bag into the backseat, he started up the car and drove up to the main office to let them know that he had family problems at home and to pay for his camp site. As soon as was possible, he was on his way back to his boyfriend .


	5. Chapter 5

''' I Can't Do This Anymore''

Chapter Five!

When Samantha walked through her door she found her baby boy sleeping soundly on the couch. He didn't stir, so she grabbed a blanket and placed it over him. She could see that he had been crying as he had tear stains on his cheeks and it broke her heart to see him like this. She didn't want to put blame on Sonny, but why else, only hours after seeing them happy,, was her baby boy sleeping on her couch instead of with Sonny like he was last night?

"I love you, Will, and I am very proud of you. I hope you and Sonny can get work things out."

Samantha got up and started to walk away, heading for her bedroom when she heard Will's voice.

"Mum, I can't make Sonny understand that I ant this with him. After you left us this morning, he freaked out about the looks that we were getting, so he made it look like we were just friends having breakfast after a long night of studying. I told him that I didn't care what they were thinkiing about us, but he still walked away from me and went camping without even telling me where he was going.

"I just don't know anymore. Last night we were so happy in his bed, just cuddling, and this morning it all changed because I asked him for a real morning wake-up kiss. I just don't know what to do or think. And then today I find out from Chad that Sonny's ex-boyfriend is in town looking for him. They have a history. Maybe I can't compete with that."

"Will, just be patient with him. He has wanted you for a very long time, and now he knows that you are in love with him too. He's scared that he's going to fuck this up with you. I think that's what he might be feeling."

"Maybe I should just give up and walk away from him. I mean, I did this for him so that we could be together in public, and now he doesn't even kiss me behind closed doors. I think I'll just go to bed, Mum. I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for listening to me."

"Good night, Will. Of course I will always listen to you."

Being that it was the middle of the night, Sonny was getting really frustrated that he couldn't go faster and pass the traffic that was on the road with him. We was anxious to get back to Will and his future.

With a growl, he approached a very slow driver. He didn't even think twice and hit the peddle, passing the slow car and from then on he stayed at the speed of 110 until he got home. He didn't care if he was pulled over by a cop. Right now he needed to be with Will and fix the mistakes he had made since he woke up this morning.

Two Hours Later he made it home to his flat. He kinda wished that he knew where Will lived. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was just on 5am, so he rang Chad and asked for Will's home address so that he could go over there and beg to him for his forgiveness

"What the fuck! Are you kidding me man? It's too early for this call!"

"Chad, I need your help, please. I need to know Will's home address. Do you know it?"

"Sonny, it's not hard to find. Go to the new apartments that my family built. He lives in apartment one. Oh, does this mean you're going back to work or are you still going to be away for three weeks?"

"No, I'm not back. And should someone come looking for me, tell them I said goodbye and to leave me alone. Thanks, Chad."

"Sonny, Don't push Will. Let him control this. You've been out for years, but he's new to everything. Just be patient."

"Chad, he's been in control from day one, and I have loved him and patiently waited for him to accept his truth and be ready for a relationship, hopefully with me.

"But what do I do as soon as he tells me he's ready and that he loves me? I fuck it up before we even really start to date. I just hope that he will forgive me and give me a second chance."

"Well, good luck, Sonny. I hope it works out for both of you. Just please be careful with Will."

"I will, I promise. Thanks, Chad." Sonny hung up and grabbed his car keys, then headed out the door to go and find Will's place.

As Sonny got in the Lift and pressed the down button, he pulled out his phone and typed in a quick message for Will, hoping that he would reply.

'_I miss you. I came back for you. I only love and want you in my life, Will. I don't want my past, just my future with you. Please let me explain and give me another chance. Please answer me.'_

Sonny got out of the lift and headed for his car and got in. He started it up and drove out of the car park, then headed down the street toward Will's apartment. Twenty minutes later, Sonny was pulling up outside Will's place. He turned the car off and grabbed his phone and checked the display, but he had no new messages.

Sonny sat in his car for two hours, hoping that his phone would ring but it didn't. Finally, he started up his car and drove away. He wasn't going to give up, and he decided he should sit down and write his thoughts out, then send them to Will.

Sonny pulled into the local super market, as he needed to get some writing paper and a packet of envelopes so that he could post it to Will later today.

Sonny walked through the entrance doors and headed for the office aisle. He didn't know that he was being watched by someone, or that Will was just driving into the super market..

Sonny was looking at the packets of paper, and didn't see that his ex was coming up behind him.

''Hello Sonny! still looking good I see. I have missed you so dam much.'' He walked up to Sonny and reached for his cheek

"Hello? Hands off my boyfriend, thank you! Baby, we really need to grab the items and get going. I miss our bed, and if I know you, you're ready to get back in it too!"

Will grabbed Sonny's hand and started to walk away, taking away any chance for Sonny's ex to ask questions. Sonny didn't bother to look back and say goodbye, he was just so happy that Will was there and holding his hand in public. Will really needed some milk for his breakfast, so he headed for the milk fridge, still holding onto Sonny's hand. Will looked up into the big mirror and could see that they were still being watched and followed.

Sonny couldn't help but notice that Will was still wearing the same clothes that he'd had on yesterday. Those nice jeans that fitted his backside so damn well.

Will could feel Sonny's eyes on his ass, so he knew that Sonny was already in that frame of mind. It gave him an idea. Just as he was three steps away from the milk door, Will turn around slowly and began walking backwards while pulling at Sonny's top. No one was around in the aisle, but Will didn't really care.

When Sonny realized what was going on, he looked Will straight in the eye to ask him if he was sure. Will answered by reaching for Sonny's jeans and pulling him harder and closer to him and slowly running his fingertips over his front.

Sonny forgot everything and everyone and he leaned in and claimed his boyfriends mouth and really kissed him.

It wasn't enough for Will. He suddenly wanted Sonny really close, so he grabbed Sonny's backside, bringing his lower body against his own. It was amazing to feel the effect he was having on his boyfriend..

It made his heart miss a few beats to finally realize that Sonny was very interested in him and his body, but most of all it was heaven to feel his own body reacting to Sonny. He had never been that turned on, and it was totally hot! .

Brian didn't need to see anymore. He put down his basket and turned around and headed for the entrance to go back to his hotel room to book the next flight out of Salem.

Sonny pulled away slightly to get some air and he also needed to adjust his jeans. Will looked back over Sonny shoulder and noticed that Brian had gone.

"Well, he has gone, so it worked out nicely," Will said after catching his breath.

Sonny's body was screaming at him to claim Will right now, so he leaned in close to Will's right ear and whispered, while leaving quite a bit of space to prove to Will that he was in charge.

"I want to be inside you so damned bad right now and I don't fucking care about that. I'm glad that he has gone because all I care about now is you and us. All I want to do is make love to you and to hear you say my name while you fall apart in my arms.

Sonny stepped back then turned around and headed straight for the third aisle to get condoms and lube. He had big plans for the next three days, starting from the moment they were behind closed doors, and he needed to get supplies.

They both made to Will's place without getting booked for speeding and were currently walking up to the front door of his apartment. Sonny couldn't believe what he was seeing when Will lead him through the foyer into a very large but open-spaced lounge room that had two large glass sliding doors that opened out onto the main beach. As he looked around, he could see that the kitchen was to his right and that was a massive area also by just a quick glance.

"Will, I can't believe this place! How can you not love it? My whole place would fit just in this loungeroom!"

Will didn't answer but instead he took Sonny's hand and turned left and headed for his bedroom. Walking in, Sonny expected to see a room that was just outstanding as the rest of the place was, but it was a nice and simple room with a bed and amazing large flat screen hanging from the wall.

Will walked Sonny over to the bed, and he turned around to face him to make sure that Sonny did want this to happen. As soon as he turned, Sonny stepped into Will's space and slowly started to help Will out of his clothes, starting with his black hooded jacket, followed by his brown shirt. Sonny's hands starting shaking slightly as he started to lift up Will's blue T-shirt, so Will took over and just pulled it over his head and let it fall to the ground not really caring where it landed.

Sonny couldn't help but want to touch Will's chest. Ever since that day on the beach, Sonny had always fantasized about being able to caress and touch his body and now he could so. He did so slowly, reaching up with his fingertips, he caressed his boyfriend's amazing chest with a six pack to die for. Will just stood there, watching his soon-to-be-lover look over his body. What he was feeling from just Sonny 's fingertips slowly moving and caressing over his skin was out of this world.

It was like his finger tips were leaving a trail behind of little electric currents, running through his blood system from the top of his head all the way down to his toes, and it was simply a whole new sensation.

When Sonny reached Will's face, he couldn't help but want to caress those lips with his fingertips like he had so many times in his nightly dreams of Will. But when Sonny went to put his fingertips onto Will's lips for the very first time ever , he didn't expect Will to react by slightly opening his mouth or taking a nip with his teeth.

Sonny's heartbeat was racing as he looked into his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes. He could see that Will really wanted to be with him right now, but also there was real love shining from his eyes for Sonny. Not just RAW SEXUAL WANT, but the connection that soul mates have.

"Will, Baby, will you make love to me?"

Will helped Sonny take off his clothes, and soon they were both naked. Will knew that he should be scared, but he wasn't because he knew that Sonny would be gentle and caring. He lead Sonny to the bed and laid down next him but suddenly Sonny pulled Will on top of him and opened his legs so that Will could lay between them.

"Hey, where did that hot stud go that had me pinned to the fridge door just minutes ago?

"He was staking a claim and proving a point to you."

"Baby, just breathe. I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'll be right here with you, and I promise we'll have the talk about my past tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow instead of later today, Sonny?" Will knew the reason why, but he decided to have a little fun.

Sonny couldn't help grin. "Because, for the next 24 hours, I want my boyfriend making love to me or being made love to by me over and over again. If I were you, I'd get started on that. Or should I go first?"

Suddenly Will's nervousness reared its ugly head, and he wouldn't meet Sonny's gaze with his eyes. Sonny realized just how scared Will was since this was his first time having sex with a man. He decided to slow things down and concentrate on making Will comfortable.

"Baby, do you have a tub in that bathroom of yours?"

"Yes, I have a tub that can also be used as a spa. Why?"

"Because we are going to get in it and have a nice warm bubble bath together. You go get it started and I'm going to go into that massive kitchen and get us some drinks."

So Will climbed off Sonny slowly and headed for the bath, filling the tub with hot water and adding some smelling salts and a cap full of muscle soothing powder that always takes the aches away of a hard day running around after his boss.

By the time the water was ready, Sonny was walking into the bathroom carrying two bottles of beer and a bowl of strawberries. As he looked around the bathroom, he could feel Will's eyes watching him but he didn't want to push Will into anything. He wanted Will to make the first move. He wanted them to both be comfortable just enjoying being near each other with NO PRESSURE.

"Oh my god! Not only a massive bath, but you have a shower for two in the corner!"

Will turned the taps off and walked over and turned on one of the lights on the wall and put the bowl of strawberries and the bottles of beer on the window seal.

"It's ready for us."

He climbed into one side of the bath and watched as Sonny climbed in the other side .

Sonny got Comfortable against his side and looked at Will, giving him a look that told him to get his backside over to him. Will moved over and snuggled in between Sonny's legs and laid back onto Sonny's chest.

"This is nice. I have never bothered to have a bath. I just jump in the shower instead," said Will.

Sonny entwined his fingers through the ones on Will's free hand as his other one was holding his bottle of beer, and just enjoyed having his boyfriend laying in his arms while they were relaxing in the bath.

Will was playing with Sonny's fingers and caressed his wrist and arm while still being quiet. It was getting Sonny worried. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Will carefully and slowly moved around so that he could look at Sonny.

"Sonny, I promise that I won't bring up your past again, but I just need to know something. I know that you haven't been a perfect saint, and I'm fine with that because I didn't have any rights back then."

"Baby, what is it? You can ask me anything."

"Did you ever have a bubble bath with him while you were together?"

"Will, I have never had a bath with anyone ever. You are the first in so many ways for me. You see, when I was with Brian it was just about the raw sex for him. We never did anything that a normal couple would do. He would come to my flat all the time, at any hour, and be gone when I woke up. The sex was great, but it had no feeling or love with it. I had always thought that with time he would begin to treat our time in bed as making love and not just sex or a great fuck, but he never did. So when I walked away I promised myself that I would never be with a guy like that again until I had met my true love.

"And when I was with a guy, I would top only. If they wanted to be the top then I would walk away. But honestly, Will, I haven't been with anyone like that in a very long time, as I could never forget what he had done to me by keeping me his dirty little secret and making me believe that I meant more to him than I did.

"I guess you could say that I lost interest in sex until you walked into my world that day. Now I have a reason to want bubble baths and to cuddle after making love and to have breakfast in bed after you spend the night."

Will couldn't believe that his baby had just pretty much told him that he had been used by Brian. He was so furious that he had let him walk away this morning. He took Sonny's bottle from him and got on his knees and looked into those beautiful brown eyes. Will began to speak from his heart, hoping it sounded right.

"My promise to yu is to treasure and cherish you from this day on. I promise to love and hold you andnever let you go. I promise to you that I will love and cherish you completely when the time comes for us to become one, and I promise to you that one day I will call you my husband. Sonny, you are my one true soul mate, my boyfriend, and one day when we are both ready we will be lovers."

Sonny finally released all the hurt he'd been carrying for so long. Will quickly moved in behind Sonny's back and pulled him onto his chest, holding his baby tightly against his own body and let Sonny have his time to cry. Beers and strawberries were forgotten, but that didn't matter. That would come later when they were healed and ready.


	6. Chapter 6

FOR MY BB ROXY GIRL 24 !

Sonny had never felt so loved as he did right at that moment in his boyfriend's arms. He could feel the water getting colder since they had been in the bath for a good half hour.

"So what is the plan for today, Will?" he asked as he slightly pulled away from Will's arms.

"Well, we should really get out of here so I can go and make some breakfast for you and me. Let's just see where the rest of the day takes us."

"I would like that. I'm getting hungry, and my skin is all pruny.

Will stood up and got out of the bath, then walked over to the door, pulling on a dark robe, covering up his amazing body. Sonny couldn't help but moan in disappointment.

"Here, put this robe on, Sonny, unless you want to get dressed." Will tried to hide his cheeky smile when he heard Sonny's groan,

"No, this is fine. If we are just hanging out in here all day, then I will just wear the robe."

When Sonny got out of the bath, Will reached over and pulled the plug so the water could drain. Just as he stood back up, Sonny kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for that. I have never had a bath like that one."

"Anything to make you happy. Let's go cook something for breakfast."

They walked out into the large kitchen. Will got the eggs, bacon and tomatoes out of the fridge, then got out a frying pan, then turned on the stove for it to heat up. Sonny watched him in amazement as he moved with ease around the kitchen. He couldn't believe Will was making him breakfast.

"Can I do something to help, Will? Maybe set the table or make the toast?"

"Sure, Baby. The toast is over there in the bread draw near the toaster. Cutlery is in the top draw over here near me, and the mugs for coffee or herbal tea is just above you."

"Would you rather have coffee or tea? I usually have coffee first thing in the morning, but I can drink either."

"Coffee is good. Especially since you are the coffee prince. How do you want your eggs, fried or scrambled?"

"Can we have them scrambled, Babe?"

"No problem, Baby."

Twenty minutes later, Will and Sonny were just sitting down with their breakfast and a hot mug of coffee when Will's phone started to ring.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"No, it's only my mother or EJ. Right now, all that matters is you and me being here together. Let's eat."

"I love you, Will."

"And I love you, Sonny. Now eat your food or I will be forced to come over there and feed you by hand."

"Would you? I would like that."

Will didn't answer with words. He just gave him a flirtatious look. When Sonny just sat there, Will was confused. He continued to eat his breakfast wondering why Sonny had gone from being hot one minute to cold the next.

After a few minutes, Sonny got up and took his plate and mug to the sink. He rinsed the plate and put it in the dishwasher, then poured himself another cup of coffee.

He had his back to Will, so he couldn't tell that Will was looking at him from the table.

"Sonny, can I ask you a question about you and Brian and have you be honest with me? Don't lie to spare my feelings. If I were him, would you even be standing over there still in your robe? Was your relationship with him a very physical one where you would do it at any place and time?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should go home after all, Sonny." And Will stood up and headed for the sliding doors that lead to the beach.

"Will, I wanted your first time to be special and not just sex. He was always just about the sex."

"It wouldn't be my first time having sex. You know, I thought I could handle sharing you, but not with a ghost that is always in the room. I can't handle always wondering if you're thinking of him, even when you're here with me."

"Please, Baby," Sonny stumbled over to Will.

"I think it's for the best, Sonny. You need time to move on from him, and I guess I need to start learning how to live my life as a gay man.

Will walked out the sliding door, closing it behind him and not looking back.

Sonny stood there and waited, just in case Will turned around. When he kept walking further away from him in nothing but a robe, Sonny knew he'd meant what he'd said. He got dressed and left Will's flat, trying hard to drive while he cried over Will.''

When Will was out of Sonny's sight, he crumbled, feeling his heart being ripped out. It hurt, but he knew that he had to do this. He couldn't be with someone who was still involved with a ghost lover. Hopefully one day soon Sonny would be ready to put Brian behind him and move on with only Will.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two months since Will had told Sonny to leave. He tried to focus on his work to take his mind off the dark hair and brown eyed man, but at night while Will was trying to sleep, it was always Sonny in his dreams.

Will knew that it wouldn't be easy to move on, but he would if he had to. For now he was going to wait for Sonny, hoping he would come back to him.

Will had an early meeting with EJ and Sam, who had been working with EJ with his plan to become mayor of Salem. Will couldn't be happier that he would be leaving town in two days, as he was driving him crazy with his stupid ideas about work. And when they weren't working, he would piss Will off hourly with his own idea that he was the guy to make Will forget all his problems.

Honestly Will didn't know how much more he could take of this person without punching him out cold.

Sonny had been sorting the money from the till to take to the bank when he overheard a group of guys talking while standing in line, waiting for their order to be taken. They were laughing and joking about one of them trying to chat up a guy.

"Sam, why did you make a pass at that guy? No one is stupid enough to make a pass at Horton."

"Well, he's cute, even if he is a nut case. I guess I had no luck. And what about the guy who was trying to get into his pants just now? Now he was desperate! Did you see the way he was fawning all over him like that? It was funny to watch him not even notice that Horton wasn't interested in him like that."

Sonny put the money in the bag and headed out the door to go to the bank, trying to forget what he had just heard about Will. As he got closer to the HTC, he could hear some voices. He thought one of them was Will's, but he couldn't be sure until he got closer.

"Will, it's been two months, and I think he would be in touch if he really wanted you in his life going forward. Why don't you say yes to Liam's date? He seems to be nice. I mean, you aren't really happy, are you? And EJ told me that you're not sleeping, and I can tell that it's true just by looking at you.

"Mum, don't. My answer hasn't changed. He waited for me for a whole year, so I can wait for him no matter how long it takes. And as for Liam,, the reason I won't go out with him is simple: He's not Sonny."

"I know that he's not Sonny, but maybe if you just go out with him, he could mean just as much to you with time."

"How can you even say that? Liam will never make my heart stop beating just by glancing my way. Never!

"When Sonny and I had our first kiss, it was so amazing. I still get shivers just thinking about his lips touching mine in that amazing kiss. He does things to me just by looking at me, and I know I will never feel that way with anyone but Sonny, so stop pushing me. Now, I am going home to have a long hot bath and then I'm going to bed because I am tired. Goodbye, Mum."

As Will walked away from his mother and headed his way, Sonny saw just how bad Will looked. He could see the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he could see that his once tight jeans were now loose on him because of the weight he had lost over the last two months.

After Will and Samantha had gone, Sonny walked out from his hiding place and stumbled to the bank. He kept thinking about what Samantha and Will had said. Was he the cause of Will's heartache, and was Will missing him just as much as he missed Will?

Just as Sonny made it to the front door of the bank, he got a cold chill down his spine. As he started to open the door, his phone started to buzz so he stepped away from the door and answered.

"Yes, Chad."

"It's Nikki, Sonny. You need to come back to the shop. Chad just punched a customer and the police were called. They're here now."

"I'm on my way back there now," Sonny said and headed back to Common Grounds, wondering just who it was who pissed Chad off so much that he punched him. Just as Sonny ran around the corner, the bank robbers walked into the bank.

When Sonny walked through the door and saw who was talking to the police, he wasn't sorry at all about what had happened. And when he noticed that Hope Brady was interviewing Chad and Nikki, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Hello, Sonny. Thank you for coming back. I won't keep you very long, we just need to discuss something with you and Chad."

"Before we start, I think you should know why Chad was angry enough to hit a complete stranger. I think my office might be better for this."

Once they were in Sonny's office, he turned to Hope once again.

"You see, this morning he and three others came in and they were joking and making cruel comments about Will. I had to leave or I would have done the same thing Chad did or worse."

"Chad, what caused you to finally crack?"

"He said that Will would have to pay someone to want to sleep with him."

After a few moments Hope, Sonny, and Chad came out of the office. She walked up to Sam and suggested that he leave town sooner rather than later, and to stay away from Will Horton. She informed him that Will was no one's play thing.

Realizing that he had make a pass at the wrong person, he headed for the door to leave. It was pushed wide open by someone, nearly knocking Sam over.

Will didn't even notice him. He didn't see anyone but the brown eyed, dark haired buy who had hs back to him, talking to Chad.

Chad saw Will standing at the door looking at Sonny, but not moving closer. He could see that Will's eyes were glassy. Just as Chad was about to tell Sonny that he was there, all hell broke loose. All the police radios started blaring, calling for back up at the bank, due to a holdup.

Suddenly, Chad realized what was wrong with Will and why he had come to Common Grounds. It all made sense. He had heard about the bank robbery, and his first thought was that Sonny had been there at the time.

When everyone had gone, Chad made a strong hot coffee for Sonny and made him sit down so they could talk.

"Sonny, what is going on between you and Will? I thought that you were together after that phone call the other morning."

"My past won't let me go, and Will made me realize that I can't be with him until I can move on from my ex.

"Chad, they were talking about him like he was a piece of meat. I really wanted to kill the whole group. They were saying that he has a new friend who is wanting to get him in bed. Maybe I should just let him be with the new guy. He would be better off without me in his life. I mean, look what I made him do for me, and I can't even show him how I feel about him. I miss him like crazy and I can't sleep, but I wonder if he misses me."

"Sonny, you need to shut up and listen. Yes, he is missing you just as much, and his feelings must be pretty strong for you because he came here a few minutes ago to make sure you were ok because of the bank robbery. He left before you saw him, but he had to make sure.

"Sonny, if this near miss on your own life hasn't made you realize that you are pushing the best part of your life away because of your fear of being hurt again, then I don't know what to tell you. What you had with that guy was nothing compared to what you and Will already have, so stop wasting precious time and go and be with your future!"

"Thank you, Chad."

Will had been heading home when the news came over the radio that the bank was being robbed. Knowing that it was Sonny's normal time to do his banking, Will drove straight to Common Grounds, parking in back where he knew Sonny's car would be. He tried to take deep breaths, but he couldn't think straight or even be able to breathe until he could see for himself that Sonny was alright.

He ran around the corner and pushed the door wide open, nearly knocking someone over, but he didn't care. When he saw that Sonny was alive and well, his brain finally told him to breathe. As he looked at his possible soul mate, it brought tears to his eyes. It was too much to be in the same room with him, knowing that he would never get to be with Sonny again. Deep in his heart, he knew Sonny would never get over Brian, no matter how long he waited. No one ever gets over their first love completely. He turned around and left.

Will had driven home in tears, realizing, after almost losing him completely, just how much he was in love with Sonny.

When Will got home, he went straight to the bathroom and turned on the water in the bath. Stripping off his shoes and socks, he had just started to unbutton his shirt when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was his mother, he turned off the water and headed for the door, not really in the mood to see her again.

"Mum, just leave me alone for fuck's sake!"

Sonny had worked out what he was going to say to Will, but when will opened his door, barefoot and with his shirt opened, showing off his amazing chest that Sonny had seen that day on the beach, he suddenly forgot what he was going to say.


	8. Chapter 8

I WOULD LOVE TO SAY A MASSIVE THANKYOU TO MY NEW PARTNER WITH THE WRITING JEDD, AND ROXY FOR THE ARTWORK AND BUTTERCUP FOR BEING THERE TO BETA , I LOVE YOU THREE !

I gazed directly into the eyes of the beautiful man that was Sonny Kiriakis speechless and shivering from my shirt being unbuttoned. He stood there as I managed to shift my attention from his eyes to his chest and body, and he observes me undressing him with my blue eyes.

"How...how are you, Will?" he manages to stutter. I can sense his nerves in his body language and the way he was standing at the door.

"We need to talk," he adds as I rub my left pectoral muscle, and suddenly he was slowly moving inside.

He moved toward me as I stood there barefoot in my jeans, and suddenly, without notice, he presses his hands against my face and begins to kiss me.

Although caught off guard, I accept his tongue blissfully and begin kissing him with passion.

Our tongues are dueling, and all I could think of was '_Is this really happening?'_ as with my right foot I cloe the door and push Sonny against it with our bodies facing each other.

He places his hands behind me, squeezing my buttocks and bringing a delightful sensation to my body as we continue to wrestle with our tongues.

I didn't know if Sonny had come to my apartment with these intentions after everything that had happened, but I couldn't pretend that I wasn't enjoying the moment.

As Sonny lifts his leg, I caress it with love and tenderness as he continues to clutch my ass. It is at this instant that we break our kiss and gaze into one another's eyes as he proclaims, "I have missed you so much, my love, and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I thought that he might not have been serious, but all the insecurities were gone when I suggested, "You want to take this to the bedroom?"

Sonny smiles at me and caresses my superbly defined chest before replying, "I've got a better idea."

He holds my hand and walks me across the room. My heart is pounding, and yet I don't seem nervous anymore and neither is Sonny, We reach the bathroom, leaving the door open.

I turn on the water again and stand in front of him. Within seconds, more lip-locking action ensues and I begin to unbutton Sonny's shirt, revealing his gorgeous frame, then remove his pants and shoess as his boner pops out causing me to blush.

He slips my white shirt off and unzips my jeans as I develop an impressive erection of my own, which is now exposed. Our naked bodies are linked as we embrace each other, hugging and kissing, before he leans me over the edge of the bath and turns the water off.

He kneels to the floor, and clenches my hard-on before slowly moving his mouth to my top, causing precum to escape my cock, and a couple of drops run down my shaft.

_'I can't come early, not with Sonny I can't!'_ I think as my cock stiffens to its hardest possible state, and he takes it without hesitation.

My hair is wet from the bath, and I sit up a little and begin to stroke his luscious hair as he continues to take my cock deeper into his mouth. He now asks me to stand up, and I oblige. Then, I grab his ass with both hands, bringing him closer to me. Our dicks grind against one another as the water from my hair glistens in the bathroom light.

"It's time to get hot," I recommend to Sonny, and we step into the steaming bath, ready to take things further.

Sonny sits on top of me, his buttocks feeling good against my cock. I bring him closer to me and tussle with his tongue as he thrusts his boy into mine, causing me to moan. "Oh, this feels good!"

'_I can't believe how hot he is, and how into this he is,'_ I was certainly not expecting this when I left Common Grounds and started home.

I can't take it anymore. I need to taste him. I turn Sonny around and push him gently against the back wall. Kneeling down, I move his legs outward and pull his ass towards me, spreading his cheeks with my hands.

Opening up his ass, I can see his pink hole staring at me. It needs my tongue. I lick up and down his anus, and around the sides, staying away from his hole for the time being. Sonny groans, begging me to lick inside him, so I start to play with my tongue.

His hole is getting wetter and wetter from my tongue licking inside as he moans with pleasure.

"I want more, Will. I need you to fuck me!"

I reach to the edge of the bath where I always keep my supplies, just in case I get a chance to use them, and grab a bottle of lube, then rip open a condom and roll it down my erection.

Before I enter him with my cock, I insert a finger, pressing against him, opening his passage further as I stick in another finger and then another as he begs for more with raw desire.

He can't take it any longer, and begins to beg loudly. "I need your cock, Baby!"

I remove my fingers and apply lube to the condom, then, applied even more lube to his inviting ass in order to give both of us maximum satisfaction.

At this point there is no turning back, and I begin to penetrate him slowly. He strokes himself as I thrust into his body, giving us both unbelievable stimulation. I move in and out slowly, and then build up to a faster pace as his smoking hot ass gets even hotter with each push. He moves in rhythm with me, making me even harder than I was before. I'm getting so close to coming, but I hold back, not wanting to finish like this.

"I want to try something, Will," he asserts as I pull out and wait his lead. He shows me his other hand and reveals another condom. '_How could I have not seen this?'_ I wonder, as I realize it must have been in his hand the whole time.

He tears it open and covers his seemingly growing package before bending me down so far that my face is almost in the water. He stands on the ledge of the bath and brings me closer, spreading my cheeks and propelling his erection into my crack. My hair is now underwater and my face is just above the surface.

He pushes further inside of me, and his strong thighs arouse every inch of my body. He struggles to stay inside as I yell, "Keep going, Sonny!" He motivates himself to satisfy me with everything he's got.

Spreading his legs a little further, he slaps each of my ass cheeks, bringing a further sensation, and I wonder again how much longer I can last before I explode.

Every single inch of his raging hard-on has infiltrated my ass. My body is wet, and there's still more to come.

Sonny resists the temptation to cum inside me, and I think about saying something but he asks me to lay over the edge of the tub again. I comply, and he jerks off as I stare into his incredible eyes with wonder and awe. I can't contain myself, and I play with my own hard-on as he licks his lips and cries out, "I'm gonna cum!"

I watch as the eruption hits my chest and stomach. He discharges more cum up on me, this time on my own cock, and I scream, "I'm ready, Sonny! I can't hold on any longer!" And with that, I release an unprecedented amount of liquid, which reaches Sonny's already wet erection. I thought I was done, but as I continued to jerk off, there was more waiting to exit.

I stood up and grabbed both our boners as he leaned in and kissed me to give me the extreme confidence to finish.

He plays with my hair, and with impetus I massage our moist and throbbing cocks as he moans, "Fuck yeah! I'm cumming again!"

My body is ready for the next eruption as well, and as I feel our shafts pulsating, we discharge together.

As our semen dripps down our shafts and hands before reaching the water, we lean in for some short and tender kisses.

We are left exhausted from the raw passion that has engulfed my bathroom, but are clearly satisfied and have a lot to talk about.

"I love you, Will," he professes to me as he moistens my face with his soft hands.

"I look at him and I know he means it. I know this is meant to be. That despite everything, maybe we really do belong together.

After I have washed away the remains of our time together, I take his hand and lead the way to the bedroom, not to make love just yet, but to ret and talk. Pulling the bedding back, we climb in, facing one another so that we can hold hands as we talk.

Will didn't say anything, just looked at Sonny, who started to get a little bit shy because of the piercing gaze of his boyfriend. Nobody had ever looked at him with as much pure love as Will was directing at him

"Sonny, I nearly lost you today and I won't want to talk anymore. We don't need to talk it out. You came back to me, and that's all I care about."

Will started to reach for Sonny, wanting him to lay between his legs, but Sonny needed to make sure.

"Baby, are you really sure? I mean, we can just rest and take our time. I am not going anywhere. Your body needs time to recover from your first time, and if we are being honest with each other, I need time to cope with what nearly happened to me today. Can we just sleep and cuddle for now?"

Will sat up and pulled the bedding up to cover them to their waists, then snuggled into Sonny's side, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. They were both smiling as they went to sleep.


End file.
